Inuyasha's Childhood
by Mijin
Summary: The first bookstory of Inuyasha childhood stories.
1. The girl

Prololgue

Something.  
Something.  
Just something.  
Why can't I be more?  
Why can't I be just a bit more respected?  
Is that so much to ask?  
If- if I can't be useful, even for evil ways, what good am I?  
How can I become... him?  
How?  
How?  
How!  
I-I can't be like this... I just can't.  
I have to calm down.  
But still.  
I'm just something... not even a someone.  
So how can I be something a sliver more?  
Even a stick has better use than me...

Chapter One

"Inuyasha... wake up"  
He sighed and opened his eyes quickly. Usually, he didn't want to wake up. Such pleasent dreams in the past. This just made him feel terrible... not one that gave him a little more strength to just go. Was this what humans called a nightmare?  
"Mom... I don't want to..." he croaked slightly. Maybe if he went back to sleep, a better feeling will come out.  
" You'll have to. Last time you slept 'til noon, sleepy head"  
"Ugh! Mom... stop"  
"Then hurry out of bed. Come on"  
"Fine!" he answered groggily. No matter what he said, his mother always got the best of him.  
"Come and have breakfast son." she called and left the room.  
Inuyasha got up and stumbled down the stairs, deep in thought. He had never had a dream like that before. Maybe he'd talk with his mom afterwords. For now, he'd just keep wondering.  
After eating his breakfast, Inuyasha ran outside to get a little fresh air. The air inside was so stale.  
He heard birds chirping cheerfully. That sorta raised his spirits. Then again, it didn't really help clear his mind of troublesome thoughts.  
He headed for the village, smirking as he ran, swiftly dodging trees and jumping over twigs and other animals. The girl he met last night was most peculiar, he could barely sleep last night. But that was normal. She didn't exactly see him. He just saw her. She wasn't the least like any girl he had ever seen. He thought she was more talented than him and thought she could at least make his life more interesting.  
A shiver swept through his body. She was getting closer. He walked for a few minutes then jumped up to the god tree's branches and started climbing. He arubtly stopped and and sat down on one of it's strong branches in the tree. The girl came into veiw. The only thing strange about it was she was with another girl with a weaker aura than her. Armed with strangely smooth twigs with metal tips and feathers at the end, the girl pointed it at the center of another tree right beside the tree he was sitting on. The curved stick with elastic string was called a bow, he recalled. She bent the string in just the right angle, using the strange twig to upon that, and laid it horizontily. She gripped it tightly with her thumb, her index finger being used as a pointer, and she let go. The arrow hit with a painfull thunk. Inuyasha tried to shut out the sound. It was so sickning to even a youkai, but with his sensitive hearing, it caused him to fall down from the tree. He fell down without a scratch. But that wasn't what was on his mind.  
The girl he had been spying so carefully on stared at him. She hurridly felt for her bow and arrows that she dropped from the sudden shock.  
She finally was able to pick them up, not even laying her eyes off the stunned youkai. Or at least, she thought he was a youkai. "Hey, wait!" Inuyasha shouted, blocking the sight of the arrow and bow out of view with his hand. He had heard of archers such as these, and they're not to be taken lightly.But he had never seen one before, and didn't know how to act around them. As he shut his eyes tightly, he heard a voice.  
"Lower your hand"  
Inuyasha obeyed.  
'Why the hell did I do that? She might as well kill me now.' Inuyasha thought. But that voice wasn't demanding. It was kinda.  
nice?  
Inuyasha shook his head. He was too young to fall in love yet. But...there was something about her that he couldn't quite understand.  
The younger girl seemed asbolutly frightened.  
"Stop looking at me like that, girl!" He spat. It was making him feel nervouse. The girl just stared and stared and... stared.  
Inuyasha found himself holding the front of her orange kimono, yelling right into her terrified face.  
"Let go!" a voice called. Inuyasha turned. An arrow flew past him, going right through his silver hair with pink and purple sparks. It hit yet another tree. Inuyasha stood gaping at the girl who at shot at him. He was right. This was no ordinary human.  
Inuyasha was stunned; he ran toward his home to tell his mother of his experience. Except in his hurry... he took something extra... 


	2. Into the village?

Prololgue 

Ok. I didn't mean to.  
I didn't.  
I didn't!  
I didn't!  
So stop asking why.  
The little tyke's name is Kaede or something.  
Well, I don't have any use for her.  
Ugh. The word 'use.  
I'll return her to the village later.  
But now that I think about it... I do have use for her.  
Let's see what kind of information I can get out of her.

Chapter 2

"Come on! Speak up! I can barely hear you. And I'm the one with sensitive hearing." Inuyasha shouted.  
The girl had no reply. Inuyasha was obviously annoyed with her. One wrong move, and it could mean death.  
" Look here! If you don't speak up soon, you'll get what's coming to ya. So hurry! I ain't got all day!"  
This only made the girl even more frighten. Inuyasha looked at her in anger. But then...  
"Hey...hey. Look. I only want something. It can be anything. Just talk. You're making me uncomfortable." Inuyasha said softly.  
Kaede looked up in surprise. No demon would be this gentle with a human. Or at least none that she knew of.  
"Come downstairs if you'de like. Come on." Inuyasha gave her a little kick.  
"W-why did you take me here?" Kaede asked in a small voice. Inuyasha looked at her in annoyance.  
"Do ya think I took you here on purpose! Do you think I have any use for an annoying brat like you! Do you!" Inuyasha roared in flying rage.  
"Inuyasha! Keep it down!" his mother called from downstairs.  
"'Kay mom! So...? What'll it be?" he asked Kaede.  
"What do you expect me to say?" she squeaked.  
"First of all, who was that girl in the woods?"  
"M-my older sister. Her name i-is... Kikyou..."  
"Okay..."  
"She is the intermediate priestest. She kills ordinary youkais and others such like that."  
"Mm..."  
"And..?"  
"Where is her village?"  
Kaede's eyes opened wide.  
"Why do you need to know that?"  
"Well, I have to return you. And you're not safe roaming in the forest on your own."  
"Oh..."  
"Oh yeah. One more thing."  
"What?"  
"What was that necklace Kikyo was wearing?"  
Kaede didn't answer. She just looked at him like he threatend to take the whole village's life, and with her mouth shut tightly, she stood up. She only came up to Inuyasha's waist, and she was too young to control herself. She burst into tears.  
"I- I not allowed to tell... just... don't kill me..."  
Inuyasha was startled by her outburst. He had never experienced tears before. Even though he had cried, he hadn't seen someone else cry.  
Unfortunatly, it caused him to fall down the stairs.  
"Ow!"  
Kaede looked down. Inuyasha was injured pretty badly. What could she do? He did say that he would take her back to the village...  
"Ack! Come! Come!" she screamed. Inuyasha's mother heard her desperate calls and came to see what was wrong.  
"Dear, what is wrong?" she asked. Kaede pointed down the stairs.  
"Oh dear! Inuyasha! Are you okay?" she cried as she hurridly ran downstairs.  
"Y-yes..."  
"Come on. What in the world happened?"  
Inuyasha shot a dirty look at Kaede and said: "I fell."  
"Yes. Now come."  
After Inuyasha wounds have been treated, he took Kaede by the hand and guided her back to the village. But after he stepped foot in the village.  
"Ack! A demon! A demon!"  
Inuyasha let go of Kaede and covered his ears. Man, was this sound unnerving.  
"You! You're the..? Huh? Kaede, what are you doing with him?" Kikyo asked.  
"He led me home."  
"What?" she cried, looking at him.  
"I-I..." Inuyasha stammered. Kikyo raised her bow. Kaede then blocked her.  
"Kaede! What are you doing?" Kikyo shouted. Kaede gulped and said:  
"He saved my life..."


	3. Afterwords

Prololgue

Ugh. That same dream came back to me.  
Why do dreams have such impact on people?  
Or youkais?  
Why?  
My head hurts from wondering so much.  
Huh, what?  
Oh, after that, everything settled.  
So basically, it was OK.  
But people seem to become nervouse when I ask them about a dumb necklace.  
What is wrong with these people!

Chapter Three "Um, ok..." Kikyo said nervousely, eyeing Inuyasha.  
"Sister, there is nothing to worry about. He's friendly!" Kaede said shaking Kikyo's shoulder.  
"How can you be sure! He could go back on his word in a nano-second"  
"What's a nano-second"  
"I'm not sure. But it's supposed to be a small second, I think"  
Kikyo started pointing at Inuyasha.  
"Remember that time in the woods! That time he kidnapped you! Don't you remember"  
"Shut up! You're hurting my ears!" Inuyasha growled, putting his hands against his furry canine ears.  
"Don't you give me such a command! Mom!" Kikyou yelled.  
"Kikyo, you've called me the tenth time! He's OK"  
Kikyo scoffed. Nobody seemed to believe her.  
"Um, onee-chan"  
"What do you want"  
"Um... Inuyasha"  
Kikyo's eyes opened wide. Inuyasha was gone.  
'Where the hell would he run off to?' Kikyo silently grumbled.  
'Ugh! This guy gives me the creeps! And- and... yet... h-he...'

Meanwhile

"Hey hey! Get away from that!" the man yelled. He ran toward him.  
Inuyasha swung his arm as soon as he came close.  
"Shut up! I'll do what I want"  
"You shouldn't be here! You should be glad that Kikyo"  
"Don't talk about her! Why do you guys yell at me so much"  
"Then do something right for once"  
"Hey! What's going on?" Kikyo yelled.  
"He- he"  
"'he' what? I don't see anyone"  
"Huh? What"  
Inuyasha had gone again.  
This time... to another person home.  
"Inuyasha! Stop moving around"  
"AAAAHHH"  
"What is happening"  
Kikyo arubtly opened the door.  
Inuyasha was looking at the painting deeply.  
IT featured a powerful dog demon, and under the demon... was his mother, but aside from that fact.  
It had his brother and...and... him.  
Kikyo had never seen this painting. Inuyasha was only 4, but this painting was 10 years old. How could they paint him without him there?  
Then he noticed something. HE was way older than he was now. He wasn't too different. But what could this mean?  
"Ahhh... so you've seen the painting eh"  
"Huh? What? Where you the one who drew this?" Inuyasha asked.  
The man nodded. Inuyasha suddenly felt angry. He started growling and baring his claws.  
"Whoa! Calm down for a second!" the man cried. It had no affect on Inuyasha.  
"Uh...Uh..." Kikyo stuttered. The man took out a sword as soon as Inuyasha started running toward him. He pointed it at Inuyasha, and chanted a few words. Inuyasha stopped immediatly. He felt dizzy. Kikyo looked confused. Before she could add up what was happening, Inuyasha collasped. 


End file.
